


One Long Night

by minakim



Series: Never Saw This Coming [1]
Category: Park Jimin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minakim/pseuds/minakim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment you're at the concert, the next you find yourself invited to Park Jimin's hotel room.  What ensues is one long night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> The story set-up is basically an excuse for lots of descriptive sex with Jimin and Jungkook. You've been warned.

There you stand, alone in a long corridor of doors. An elevator dings off in the distance. One of those doors looms before you. THE door. The HOTEL room door. You double-check the room number. Triple-check. Your heart is racing. This is pretty crazy. Can this be for real? How is it that you are standing here? Could this turn out to be a cruel joke? But, if it’s not… Ohhhh, you can’t even think about it without feeling light-headed and queasy. You are also extremely excited. Extremely. Excited. On oh, so many levels.

Just a few hours earlier that day, you were unexpectedly and miraculously standing in the stage-front pit while BTS performed in concert. Only that morning, one of your friends had excitedly texted you that he’d been given a ticket to their sold out show. He knew you really wanted to go and you hadn’t been able to get a ticket. Apparently he had an Uncle with “connections” and was given a floor ticket to their last performance in your city. “So…, by the way, would you like to have the ticket?”

Um… you didn’t have to give it a second thought, “Of course, YES!”

Then there you are, smiling ear-to-ear, enjoying every second of their latest concert tour. You’d managed to work your way up to the front of the crowd and see the whole show just tens of feet from where you stand. Yeah, you’re crazy for them, their music, their style, their dancing, THEM and in particular Park Jimin, your personal bias, and Jeon Jung Kook, your bias wrecker. 

During their performance, there are moments when you swear you’d catch the gaze of one of the boys for more than a fleeting second. In particular, you think you notice Jimin looking at you. He seemed to end up in your direct line of sight, happily and surprisingly quite often. A couple of times it almost seemed that he was looking directly at you; giving you more-than-a-fleeting cheeky knee-buckling wink; all-the-while flawlessly continuing on with the routine. But that’s all part of the performance, right?! I mean, these guys, they’re professionals and they know how to work the crowd!… You tell yourself that, over and over, because the idea of it being any more personal than that is just pure foolishness on your part. Wishful thinking. Really? …To think your bias would hone in on YOU out of a crushing crowd of fans?

As the concert winds down, the boys are onstage, saying their goodbyes and taking their last bows having come back for an encore song looking only slightly refreshed from the couple of minutes they had to catch their breath backstage. You’re glowing in the aftermath of their fantastic performance, silently thanking your friend for the ticket and excited to tell your friends about it later that night. Though your eyes have been glued onstage all this time, you now notice a man in a T-shirt, jeans, black cap and sunglasses appearing from back-stage walking towards the floor area that you’re in. He passes by the burly men in security shirts, enters the well-space between the edge of the stage and the barricade that you’d been pressed against the entire show and appears to be heading your way. To your surprise he actually stops right in front of you. He leans in bringing his mouth uncomfortably close to your ear and asks you your name. In stunned surprise, you blurt it out without a thought. Seeming satisfied, he passes you a folded piece of paper and retreats the same way he came. You stand there, staring at the paper for a few seconds before hurriedly unfolding it. Neat printing on the sheet reads: “Please come backstage. Someone will meet you at the stage right entrance.” At the bottom was the one word that almost stopped your heart, “Jimin.”

WTF?!?

You happen to glance back up at the stage just as the boys are exiting. You see Jimin. He looks directly at you and gives you a stellar winking smile, and then he’s gone.

O.M.G.

The house lights are up, the crowd begins to clear, and you shuffle with the masses in a zoned-out state. What is going on? Is this a dream? When you finally blink yourself back into the moment, you turn, walking towards the backstage entrance. Of course, security stops you before you can enter, and you find yourself at a loss, beginning to stutter to explain, “Ummm….. Someone is supposed to meet me…” The security guard gives you one of those knowing smiles, “Uh huh, riiiiight.” Just as you begin to panic and think this dream is going to turn into a nightmare of disappointment, much to your relief, a guy in a BTS cap walks alongside you headed toward the backstage tunnel. He seems to be looking for something, or somebody… He pauses and looks at you quizzically and just long enough for you to put the note in his view. He takes a quick look at the note then plucks it from your hands. He looks you over with more scrutinizing eyes, turns toward the security guard, grunts something that sounds like, “It’s ok,” and motions for you to follow him. Mr. security man steps aside with a gruff grunt.

You follow the man silently as he walks briskly through the backstage corridors filled with people scurrying about. You dodge through the small groups and around individuals trying to keep up and not become separated from your guide. He turns around abruptly in front of a closed door and holds a hand up motioning you to both stop and wait right there. He disappears through the door, closing it behind him. You hear voices but can’t make out anything comprehensible. After a couple of excruciating minutes where you fidget and stare at the ground, the door opens again and you jump back in surprise. Out pops a goofily dancing J-Hope and sedate Suga following behind, just shaking his head with a smirk on his face as he glances from the floor to J-Hope and back to the floor again. They cross the hall, both taking not-so-subtle sidelong glances in your direction, open the door just opposite the one you’re standing by and close it behind them. Next comes the guy who led you backstage. With a nod in the direction of the open door, he briefly acknowledges you and allows you to enter, holding the door for you. So in you go.

The room is small, white and brightly lit. You squint and blink at the brightness. One of the walls is all countertop, mirrors and lights from end to end. Four director-style chairs sit in disarray in front of the counter; a sofa and a small coffee and end table complete the furnishings. Half-drunk water bottles, clothing, shoes, hangers and some random personal items litter the room. Standing smack in the middle of the room looking right at you is the brightest thing of all, Jimin. You look back at him, you can feel your heart pounding in your chest, and though you feel your face flush embarrassingly, you manage a genuine smile and a surprisingly confident-sounding, “Hi.”

“Hi.” He says back with his own winning smile. And then he says your name! Well, he kind of asks it, and you nod in agreement. (Wha? Oh yeah, you had spilled it to the guy who brought the note in the first place.) Jimin motions you to sit in one of the director’s chairs as he pulls around another and sits facing you. Between his English (seems like he’s been learning) and your Korean (you’ve been studying), a lot of hand gestures and doodling on a notepad, you actually manage to engage in a decent get-to-know-you “conversation.” His laid-back and cheerful manner put you at ease rather quickly, and while you begin to feel like you could go on “chatting” like this forever, it soon becomes obvious, as he pulls out his phone and checks the time, that time is something he doesn’t have a lot of right now. He apologizes and you tell him that you understand; though at this moment you are experiencing heart-crushing disappointment that you’re trying your hardest to keep your face from expressing. As you start to shift out of your chair, you can’t help but ask one more question, the one that’s been burning in your mind since receiving the note, “Why me?” He smiles, gives dramatic pause, and says, “You really stood out in the crowd. You caught my eye and seemed different, interesting, cool…and now I know it’s true. Oh, and you’re quite beautiful too…”

Stunned, you’re pretty sure your almost-crushed heart has received CPR then beats back to life at those words.

Seamlessly he speaks again. “Everyone’s going to dinner soon, but if you’d like to meet with me, I won’t go.” You nod your head yes, it’s all you can manage at this point. “OK,” he says, again with that killer smile. He turns to glance over the counter, then back at you motioning to the notepad and pen in your hands that you’ve both been doodling on. He scribbles on it for a few seconds, tears off the sheet, and then hands it to you. You look down at it in your palm; on it is the name of a hotel and a room number. “Come in two hours,” he says. This time you barely manage a weak, “ok.”


	2. Fore-hesitation

Two hours later; freshly albeit quickly showered, primped, in skinny jeans, a body-hugging black tank, loose sheer white t-shirt and your favorite zip hoodie; there you stand. In front of that damn door. You wish you’d had time to go home and pick out something different to wear, something, anything better. But since you lived a little far, you’d ended up staying at a hotel in the venue area with a couple of friends, the idea being you’d meet up after the concert and just hang out together for the rest of the night, so you hadn’t really packed for a “date” (was this a date?). At any rate you hadn’t packed for something like this. It was no big deal ditching your friends, they TOTALLY understood. But ugh, what you’re wearing is all you had, and with no time to shop, you had to make due. Aaaargh, whatever, come on…, what are you expecting anyway?

This shouldn’t be so hard you think to yourself. You were having such a comfortable conversation just a couple of hours ago. What’s the big deal? The deal is: now you’ll be alone. Together. Maybe? You weren’t sure anymore. The deal is that this is a hotel room. The deal is that you’re realizing that THE Jimin (of your dreams) has invited you to HIS hotel room. Alone. You think…

Even as all these conflicting and confusing thoughts and scenarios dart through your mind; before you even realize what you’re doing, your arm springs forward and your fist knocks on the door. You hear some movement from inside, then a light bumping against the door. You guess the peephole is being looked through, so you try not to look so damn scared and manage a small smile. The locks jingle and click and the door opens. Jimin’s ever-smiling face peeks out from behind, and then disappears quickly as the door opens wider. You step in, clear the door swing, then turn around to look for him behind you, but he’s not there. You turn back around facing into the room to see him already across the room sitting on the edge of one of the two Queen beds looking right at you. You both stare at each other for what seems like a tension-filled millennium, though in reality it’s probably just a few earthly seconds. “What is he doing?” you wonder. He didn’t even say hello. He cocks his head to one side and with a wicked winking grin, beckons you to him with a curling index finger. You think to yourself, this IS already getting beyond interesting.

As of yet, no words have been spoken between the two of you and you are not going to be the one to break that tension-filled silence, at least not yet. Finding a cockiness you have no idea you had, you shake your head “no” to his request and slowly remove your shoes placing them by the desk near the doorway. Looking back up at him, you lock his gaze with yours as you unzip your hoodie, shrug it off your shoulders, slide one arm at a time out of the sleeves then drape it over the desk chair. Standing there, you shift your weight from one leg to the other, slightly rocking your hips side to side. Still staring Jimin in the eyes, you bite your lower lip, and as it slowly slides out from the grip of your upper teeth you see Jimin give his head a light shake. He sticks out his own tongue biting it between his lips taking a big inhale that causes his chest and shoulders to rise, he straightens up attempting to give you a stern look and curls his finger from you toward him again.

This time you comply, but slowly. You are conscious of the softness of the carpet in this expensive hotel room as your bare toes sink in with every deliberate step towards Jimin. The dancing sparkle in his eyes seems to convey his delight in your teasing. Where all this attitude of yours is coming from, when just minutes ago you were filled with almost petrifying apprehension, you just don’t know, but you are both loving it and playing along. It’s getting hot. There’s almost no denying where this is going from here. Well, you’re still not sure, but you know where YOU want it to go.

The silence between you is such a sharp contrast from the laughter and chattiness you expressed earlier together. The sexual tension in the air….aiiish, you hope it’s not just you feeling it. Yes. It’s getting hot. 

Finally you are standing in front of Jimin. You boldly lean your left knee into the edge of the bed just outside of his right knee. Straddling his legs without actually sitting down, your right knee props you up on the surface of the bed just to the outside of his opposite thigh. You hover over him, head tilted down, still gazing into those bright smiling eyes which have softened their gaze somewhat, more round now, filled with expectation and curiosity. As you slowly reach forward and lightly cradle his face in your palms you lean in to his right ear, slightly turning his head for better access and whisper in a heated breath, “Close your eyes Park Jimin.” 

He complies without hesitation. He seems so game for this; it makes your toes curl.

Your heart pounds furiously in your chest, you’re sure he has to notice the thundering, but at this point you don’t care. You are caught in this delicious moment on the precipice of some unimaginable adventure. You pull back slightly to delight in this angelic face before you, just for a second, and then lean in again lightly brushing a kiss over one of his closed eyelids, then a moment later, the other. You pause, and in that pause you swear you can hear a heaver deeper breathing timbre coming from this delicious body before you. Jimin remains still as you lean in again scattering butterfly kisses across his cheekbones and down his jaw line on both sides of his beautiful face. One more pause as you gaze at him. His gentle features are locked in a soft lovely smile. Then, you lean in to those plump lips with yours and discover that yes, they are as soft and full and as supple as you could ever imagine. Weighted with desire, your lips pause and press gently and tentatively against his. It is a fairly chaste kiss by all respects. Lovely, but chaste. You begin to pull away, unsure as how to proceed given the relative stillness of the recipient of your advances.


	3. Foreplay

You don’t pull back very far when you feel his strong firm hand behind your head, threading fingers sensuously through your hair into a gentle grip and pulling you back in. This time when your lips meet, the initial softness you felt the first time gives way to a stronger, more purposeful pressure. His lips are determined to claim yours, make you submit to their will, and they do. A small moan hums out from your core as his tongue glides smoothly into your mouth. It starts out warm and slow as you explore each other gingerly. As seconds pass, the kiss becomes more fevered as you both begin to heat up while your tongues tangle together. Jimin opens his mouth further and you fall in to him, not just with your mouth, but your entire being. You surrender to his pull and it feels so good. He pushes his tongue further, gliding over teeth, exploring, forcing you to respond. You join the battle as everything begins to go out of control. The first-gentle kiss has given way to a mess of open mouths, sucking and probing, tongue parrying tongue, teeth biting lips, hot breath and gasping for air. You break away from each other only to catch your breath then unceremoniously crash your mouths together again as if to devour the other.

Seemingly, neither of you can get enough of the other. The fingers of your right hand slide up the back of his neck into his thick hair. You knot your palm around the longer strands at the top of his head and gently but firmly pull and squeeze eliciting a moan of pleasure from Jimin. Your left hand rests on his right shoulder and you begin to massage the tightness with your fingers. Meanwhile, you feel his hand creeping beneath the hem of your tank slowly snaking its way up the dip of your spine. You feel his fingers trail unknown patterns on your back; up and down, up and down again, slowly, lightly, over and over again, like he’s trying to read and memorize the small dips and smooth contours of your body. Then suddenly, as his hand glides down and reaches the small of your back he pulls you firmly toward him and down into his lap as he deepens the kiss at your lips simultaneously. This time a larger moan escapes you at the realization that the hard, arched pressure you are now intimately straddling is Jimin’s response to you. Thank heavens you are sitting down and he is holding you tightly, because your legs just completely gave out on you.

You both break from the kiss, pull back and smile at each other for a split second before the seriousness of desire overcomes you both. Your hands find the hem of his t-shirt and you strip it over his head in one swift motion as he allows his arms to be guided up and out of the shirt’s confines. With a flick of your wrist, his shirt goes flying across the room. What you see of his body so far is almost too good to be real. Arms, chest, beautifully sculpted; it’s exactly your kind of perfection and it makes you light-headed. You let your fingers dance across his chest out to his shoulders and down his arms. When you get to his hands you intertwine your fingers in his, giving a brief squeeze and then releasing as you bring your hands to his exposed abdomen and lightly rake the backs of your nails up from the waistband of his jeans to just below his pecs. You let your hands flip there and lightly drag the pads of your fingertips back down his stomach to his waistband. One more light raking of your nails back up and he grabs your wrists mid-way, sucking in air through his nose as his eyes flutter shut then open again as he tries to maintain composure.

Jimin gently places your hands down at your sides, then picking up the front hem of your t-shirt pulls it up slowly and you raise your arms in cooperation. Just as the shirt begins to clear the top of your head, he grabs the shirt together in one fist, trapping your arms overhead. He smiles a devilish grin right at you. Your breath hitches just a little and you notice your heart pounding like crazy again. With his free hand he cups your jaw and lightly brushes his thumb across your lower lip. When he moves to repeat the action a second time, you part your lips and let the tip of your tongue caress his thumb, just barely. The third time around, you both have the same idea as he slowly slides his thumb between your lips and you gently pull it in with lips and tongue, holding it in place lightly between your teeth. You tease your tongue around its girth; up and down it’s length, sucking it gently before releasing it with a final nip between your teeth. This time it’s Jimin’s breath that noticeably hitches. 

Without skipping a beat he releases the knot of material above your head and pulls the shirt all the way off tossing it somewhere across the room. Your arms are still overhead, as if frozen there, and he moves his hands down the soft length of your raised inner arms only to grip you around your ribcage. Thumbs pointed upwards, they both find your hardened nipples and as he presses down lightly rubbing the surface of them through the thin stretched fabric of your tank. Electric shocks pulse from there in a beeline to the increasing heat focused between your legs. He continues to torturously alternate between lightly grazing and roughly pinching your now super-sensitized nubs. As you close your eyes and involuntarily lean your head back arching your chest towards him, you become acutely aware that you have begun panting and softly moaning. You’ve also been unconsciously grinding your pelvis into Jimin and that ever-growing bulge straining against his jeans. Bending your head back towards him and leaning your mouth in close to one of his ears, your now rasping voice whispers, “Let’s release that monster of yours, shall we?”

His first words to you since you walked in the door are, “Anything you say baby.” You just about go weak all over again, just about...

But the confidence those words give you… You slide your legs off the bed, standing up in front of him once again. Your right hand reaches forward, fingers curling over and into the top of his waistband, gripping jeans and belt buckle, and with a quick pull, you tug him up to standing right in front of you. He looks slightly surprised as he is jerked to his feet, but grins while letting out a deep, “Heh. Mmmm. I like that.” Before you know it, you both are all hands and fingers, undoing each other’s buckles, buttons, and zippers. All sense of grace lost as you both tug and pull at the each other’s jeans. Damn tight skinny jeans on the both of you. Finally you both kick them free of your ankles and momentarily join in a giggle at yourselves. Standing there in your underwear, you both find the situation amusing enough to lighten the atmosphere a little. Jimin takes the opportunity to dive backwards onto the bed with a laugh, his head landing just short of the pillows at the far end. He pushes himself up on his elbows and shimmies back until he’s propped up against the pillows and headboard. He spreads his arms out wide as if to gesture, “Here I am, come and get me…”

You smile and let out one more giggle before putting on a very mock-serious face. Then with all the catlike sinuousness you can muster, you slowly crawl up the length of the bed toward Jimin until you are completely hovering over him, face to face, on all fours. Staring into his eyes, you wonder what is going through his mind right now. You begin to lose yourself in your own head as his dark eyes pull you in to their depths. But you are brought back to the moment as he brings both of his hands around to caress the back of your head and neck, gently pulling you in for a slow, deep, bone-melting kiss. You allow your body to slowly drop down on to his, relishing the warmth radiating through his skin and into you. The firmness of his body juxtaposed with the softness of his skin, ohhh, you could stay here forever; but another firmness pressing against your belly right now coaxes you into action.

You slowly and reluctantly pull out of your lip lock and begin to dot Jimin with gentle nips, feathery kisses, and light sucking, being very careful not to leave any marks on his fair un-marred skin. You start at one earlobe, his earrings lightly clinking against your teeth (kiss, nip, suck), work down and then up his jaw line to the other earlobe (kiss, nip, suck, “mmmm”), down his neck and along his collarbone to one shoulder (light bite, “ahhhh”) and back toward his pecs. You press the flat of your tongue against his nipple for a quick second, flick it with the tip of your tongue and gently roll it between your lips (“unhhhh!”). You tease him this way a little longer as he squirms beneath you, head tossed back into the pillows, his hands and fingers weaving their way into your hair and he’s soon panting quite heavily. Ever the mindset for doing things in a fair and balanced way, you travel to the other side of his body, repeating the favor all over again. His deep breathing and occasional moans are driving you crazy. You are both ready to take this to the next level. Now.


	4. The next level

You scoot lower trailing your mouth down the center of his abdomen, the fingers of your right hand trace the supple rolling hills and valleys of his obliques while your left elbow props you up. You allow your tongue to trace the outline of his belly button before dipping in, eliciting another nice moan from the recipient. You push yourself up to kneeling, facing Jimin sitting between his legs. He lifts his head looking right at you. You bite your lip and smirk. Reaching down you hook your fingers under the waistband of his boxers and slowly pull them down. He lifts his hips, and as you slide them down further he brings his legs together in front of you, finally bending his knees so you can easily pull them off and toss them away, somewhere across the room to join your shirt.

You’d known his upper half was in top form, but you can now see his lower half doesn’t fail to impress either. Jimin doesn’t seem the least bit shy about being completely exposed. You gaze down at him, eyes heavy with desire, mouth slightly agape. His cock is hard and twitching against his flat abdomen. This is almost too much to take. 

You push yourself backwards, down the bed a little, lowering yourself to your elbows then lightly sliding your left hand up and down his muscular inner thigh before resting your palm at the base of his arousal, your thumb gently caressing his tightening balls. You look up at him to make eye contact and find he’s staring at you intently, full lips parted in anticipation. His smile now gone from his face, instead it’s serious, and seriously filled with desire. Your right hand gently grips the base of his shaft and you hold his gaze in yours as you bring your tongue to his tip, that first gentle tease eliciting a sharp gasp from Jimin as he throws his head back from the pleasurable sensation. You continue to lick and tease his tip and head as your tongue circles, flicks and prods. 

“Aaaaaah.” The sound emanating from his parted lips is music to your ears. Your wrap your warm salivating mouth around his entire girth and slide down slowly. You close your lips around him completely and with gentle pressure slide all the way back up, giving a teasing lick to his slit as you fully release him. He whines, just a little, as the warmth and pressure of your mouth give way to the cool air. But before he can complain further, you’re back down around him fully, slowly starting to work into your own rhythm, on the hunt to finding what pleases him. Tight lips dragging up his length, tongue swirling around his head then traveling up that little valley to his tip, tasting his saltiness, bringing your lips closed at his apex then parting them and slowly sliding back down his length again, tongue curling left and right leading the way. You feel his fingers tangle through your hair, initially trying to show restraint, but soon applying the pressure that implies he wants you to speed up. Instead of complying, you pull back and release him. “Patience, babe,” you say teasingly. He rolls his eyes at you in playful frustration. You smile then get back at it, slowly swirling your tongue around him, dragging your lips up lightly at first, then harder, then lightly again. His hips buck up at you and he moans as he hits the back of your throat. 

The noises he’s making encourage you to increase your pace and pressure as you slide up and down his full length. Jimin rocks his hips to meet you at the full depth you can take him each time. As both your breaths become hitched and ragged, you find the low humming growl you make as you exhale causes a vibration in your mouth that stimulates him even further. You both are losing yourselves to the moment, you are ready to finish him off, fully prepared to swallow him down, when suddenly he completely pulls away stuttering, “W-wwait, n-no, not yet.”

You find yourself being quickly pulled up towards him and he simultaneously kisses you deeply and flips your positions. Now Jimin is on top and taking control of the situation. His soft lips dance across your own. He nibbles the plumpness of your lower lip and makes his way over your chin, under your jaw, and down your neck eliciting tingles of excitement and anticipation from your head to your toes. Damn this guy. He reaches a hand under the hem of your tank and pulls it up as you arch your back for it to slide freely up your torso, and then you both pull it free of your shoulders and head. It finds itself flying freely across the room like a few other pieces of clothing before it. Jimin leans back in towards you with those full lips, dotting sweet gentle kisses down one side of your neck and across your clavicle. He then finds his way down to your nipples, claiming one with swirls of his tongue and the other with the fingers of one hand, twirling electric sensations of pleasure that pulse throughout your body. Your head swims from the sensory overload that he’s delivering. The heat that’s been kindling between your legs is now turning into a freaking fire of pure desire.

He spends a few torturously pleasurable minutes fondling your breasts and nipples with his lips, tongue and fingers as you grind your head back into the pillow beneath you, eyes closed, back arched, fingers grasping at the bedcovers, quietly moaning through hitched breaths. You feel a smile break across his mouth before he begins to travel down your ribs and over your belly with now open-mouthed sloppy kisses, dragging his tongue over your soft smooth flesh. His hands caress your torso, fingers gliding around your waist and traveling to the small of your back. You feel him bite the centermost edge of your underwear between his teeth. He pauses there a moment, slowly and gently shaking his head side to side allowing his nose and bangs to nuzzle and tickle your belly. Oh. My. Gawd. Cute AND sexy! Then he continues to slowly drag that thin slip of waistband further downward. You lift your hips so they slide easily free as he finally grasps it with his fingers, sliding them down your legs and flings them away.

This time he shimmies back while pushing your knees apart, nestling himself between your legs. You feel his warm breath on you in that brief moment before his tongue dives in to your wet heat. “Ahhh-unnnhhh, ohhhh shit, yesss,” you cry out as every muscle in your body tenses and your fingers claw into the sheets. That same tongue that wrought pleasure in his kiss is now doing the same, no, more, as he slides it in and out of you as you gasp for breath. Then he glides his probing tongue upwards and finds that bud of pleasure of yours and begins to work it with every lewd muscle his mouth possesses. You writhe beneath him feeling the tension and pleasure building by the second. He flicks his tongue, sucks with his lips, and gently rakes his teeth, again and again. You suddenly scream out when you feel fingers sliding into you filling a need you didn’t even realize you had….Jimin’s fingers, sliding in and out, curling and pressing…it’s almost too much to take and you begin to quiver and shake. Your hands move to tangle in his hair, not demanding to impose your will, but rather grasping to touch and hold on to some part of him in this ecstatic moment. But it’s a fleeting moment, and he soon raises his head, slowly licking his tongue up your belly drawing a path up the center of your chest as he crawls forward over you until you are literally panting face to face again.


	5. Moves

As he maneuvered over you, you became conscious of his rock hard erection bobbing away from his body and following the path of his tongue, gliding up your belly, trailing a slightly slick line up your body. As he hovers there looking into your eyes, you reach down to grasp him and begin a slow sliding grip up and down his length. You can't help but think to yourself that it feels like velvet wrapped around steel, and you grin up at him. He grins back. Then he closes his eyes for just a moment, seeming to savor your actions. When he opens them again, he winks and says, “Hold on, just a minute.”

As he leans over and reaches slightly off to the side of the bed, fumbling a hand into the nightstand drawer, he says, “Are you ready?” 

You somewhat shyly and softly reply, “I’m so ready, I want you so bad Jimin-ssi.” 

He smiles a knockout-dead-gorgeous-winking smile and your heart skips a beat. He retracts his hand from the drawer producing a small square packet that he tears into with his teeth. Somehow he continues to capture your gaze with his eyes as his hands travel downward, going to work for a few long seconds. You just about die when he finally leans in closer and whispers, “I’mma make you come so hard baby…”

You both seem to hold your breath simultaneously for a moment as he brings himself into position to enter you. You both moan in unison as he slides in slowly but completely. He pauses there asking if you are all right. You nod and hoarsely whisper a quick, “Yes.” You both begin to move in opposition to each other, your hips pulling away from each other until almost complete disengagement, and then gliding back together again. You both waver between locking gazes and eyes fluttering shut as you establish a temporary rhythm. He starts to change his position and angle very slightly with each thrust. You feel you’re on your way to nirvana as the words slip out, “Jimin, don’t ever stop doing this, ever.” He simply smiles and continues his torturously slow pumping.

Your eyes close for a second. “No,” you whisper, “don’t stop, never.”

His breathing begins to quicken and become heavier and deeper. Every few moments, he scrunches up his face putting the most adorable wrinkle between his closed eyes. His full juicy lips part as he exhales and you crane your head upwards to nip them in a fevered kiss. He pauses for a moment to return your advances, kissing you back firmly and deeply while gently pushing your head back into the pillow.

“No, no no no, don’t stop,” you barely manage to breathe out.

“No?” He jokingly questions as he hooks his arms behind your knees pushing your legs up and rocking your hips up as well. Then he slams into you with more force, hitting the most pleasurable spot dead on and causing you to involuntarily scream out, “Uhahhhhhh, fuuuck yesss!”

“Yeah?” he breathily pants out.

You between gasps: “Yeah. Yes. Yes. Right there.”

Thrust. “There?” 

“Ahhhh. Yeah, there.”

Thrust. “Like that?”

“Yeah. Just like that baby.”

“Say please…”

“Pleeeease.”

Thrust.

“Ahhhhh. Yeah.”

You try to move as best you can, but really, you’re just pinned there and he’s doing most of the work. And work it he does. He’s an expert with his hips. Mentally you thank his thousands of hours of dance practice! This guy can move. 

But you find he still has one more move to unveil. The thumb of one hand now finds your parted panting lips, and brushing past them, he dips it into your mouth. “Make it wet,” he says. Holy shit you think, how can this angelic face make three little words sound so freaking hot and nasty. You twirl your tongue around his digit depositing a coating of saliva over its surface. He smirks and says, “This is gonna be good.” He retracts his thumb and carefully lifting himself, making space between your bodies, he trails his four fingers down your abdomen. He keeps that thumb lifted until it finds the pinnacle of your clit. Then he pushes down and begins rubbing his thumb up and down and making small circles of pressure that you think will truly drive you insane. Once he settles into a pattern there, he begins thrusting again. You now are sure he’s going to live up to his earlier words. You ARE gonna come so hard.

Soon you both begin to tense your entire bodies as the pressure and pleasure builds inside. All you know is that you’re losing yourself to the moment, to Jimin. Nothing matters except the two of you. Your bodies here and now, coming together and making each other feel as good as possible in this time that you have; pulses quickening, temperatures rising, hot breath, and incomprehensible sensations flooding your nervous systems. You’re both no longer thinking about what you’re doing, you’re just doing it, moving to what feels good. You’re both no longer self-conscious of what you’re saying, where you’re touching, or the sounds you’re making. Time has no meaning though you wish this could go on forever. Then suddenly your mind goes blank, your body becomes white-hot fire while uncontrollable mini-convulsions pulse through you and unintelligible sounds squeak out of your throat and mouth. Jimin continues to thrust into you a few more times as you tense and tighten around him and soon after he follows your lead as his entire body tenses up while his hips shudder and pulse then halt. His face scrunches up into the most hot-yet-adorable expression as he comes; he lets out a deep moan almost bordering on a growl and ending in a, “Fuck yeah.”


	6. Interrupted

Eyes wide and chest heaving, Jimin looks down at you and grins. You manage a blissed-out smile back at him. His smooth facial features scrunch up momentarily as you feel his hips draw down and he pulls out of you. He then collapses on top of you, nuzzling his head between your neck and shoulder, his nose tickling your throat, and you wrap your arms around him. You both continue to quiver slightly as you come down from your highs. Your bodies are damp, your breathing ragged, your limbs completely limp for the moment. Just lying here, completely fucked out, his body weight pressing down on you, you feel utterly spent but simultaneously euphoric. As you begin to regain some sense of muscular control, you absentmindedly tickle swirling patterns over Jimin’s back with your lightly shaking fingers. After a few minutes of this mindless stimulation, he chuckles, lifts his head, and catches your wrists pinning them to the pillow on either side of your head. “Ok, ok, enough.” He grins. “It tickles.” Continuing to hold your wrists in place, he plants a soft but passionate kiss on your lips and you respond back in kind. 

Neither of you has much energy at this point, but you continue slowly and gently making out. You sense you’re both trying drag out the intimacy of the moment for as long as you can and also, it just feels so nice. Without interrupting the kiss, Jimin shifts his weight off of you and onto his side. As he releases your wrists, he gently maneuvers one arm to pillow your head on his bicep, finally pulling out of the kiss to ask if you’re comfortable. “Yes,” you sleepily reply as you snuggle into his shoulder. Before you even realize it, you’ve dozed off in his embrace as he gazes down at you with those twinkling eyes that you can no longer see.

…

You hear the low tones of a hushed conversation that you can’t seem to understand. Your eyes slowly open, and only then do you comprehend that you’d fallen asleep on Jimin! How long were you asleep for you wonder. That thought however is quickly forgotten as you raise your head to see Jimin slightly craning his head away from you toward a figure crouched down alongside the bed. They were just whispering to each other, but noticed you waking and the conversation stopped abruptly. As you prop yourself up on your elbow, you look at Jimin and shyly smile then your bleary eyes focus beyond him to see that the person he was talking with is Jungkook. 

Jungkook manages a nervous smile at you while a blush washes over his pale cheeks. You quickly glance down at yourself silently thanking Jimin for somehow managing to pull half the bed comforter over the two of you while you slept. “Hi,” you whisper as you pull the cover up toward your neck a little more. Embarrassing as the situation may be, at least you’re not completely naked the first time you say hello to Jungkook.

For a few tense moments the air weighs heavy with everyone’s discomfort. But then, almost comically, Jungkook and Jimin simultaneously break the silence, practically shouting out, “We’re roommates.” Ah, that explains Jungkook coming into the room…

You nod and smile as you nervously glance around the room to see if you can spot any of your clothing. In addition to wanting to have a moment alone to digest this situation, you could really use a trip to the restroom. But first things first, and getting covered up would sure help make that walk of shame a little easier. Jimin seems to sense what you’re thinking and are looking for so he props himself up to sitting to take a look around too. You can’t help but take a not-so-subtle look at his bare chest (mmm, too bad the comforter is covering his lap). You’re still having a hard time believing you are here with him and want to relish every moment, every visual... Jungkook is now staring at you staring at Jimin and seems to be slightly frozen in place. But a moment later Jungkook registers recognition of the situation and without missing a beat he stands up, takes off his own basketball jersey style top that he’s wearing layered over a plain white t-shirt and hands it to you. Surprised, you accept it and think how sweet that gesture is while you discreetly try to wrangle it over your head and wiggle your arms into it without exposing yourself to him. Jungkook pretends to look at something on the nightstand allowing you a little privacy. Again, how sweet. As you sit up Jimin helps you adjust the shirt so you’re mostly covered (triple sweetness), though the armholes are quite deep, and if you lean forward you’d expose your entire chest. You shimmy out from under the bedcover and back off the bed in the opposite direction of Jungkook hoping you’re not flashing him as you do so. Thankfully the jersey is long enough to discreetly cover your bottom half as you make your way to the restroom and a momentary respite.

Once safely inside with the bathroom door closed behind you, you lean against the long counter, bracing yourself with your hands on the cold marble surface, close your eyes and take a deep inhale. Opening your eyes you look at yourself in the large mirror that spans the wall. You dread seeing what you looked like to Jimin and Jungkook just now. Exhaling a sigh of relief, overall, the impression is not too bad. Flushed face – a given. Your hair is quite mussed up, but you think maybe it looks kinda sexy. You see yourself in Jungkook’s shirt, hmmm, that looks and feels kinda sexy. You scrunch some of the fabric up to your nose and smell what must be Jungkook’s scent, a mix of earthy musk, clean laundry, and a hint of fragrance, mmmm, that is definitely sexy. You find yourself getting a little turned on, but jolt yourself back to the questioning thoughts of what do you do now? You come to a quick conclusion that it’s probably best to muster up as much dignity as you can, go back out and gather up your clothing, get dressed and politely leave. But before you do that, a quick shower wouldn’t hurt…

The hot water on your skin feels wonderful initially; but then you feel a deep sense of loss as it washes away all traces of Jimin – his scent, his fluids - the pounding droplets even seem to erase the feeling of his caresses that your skin longed to hold on to. You close your eyes; trying to recall all the ways he held you and touched you earlier that evening. Crossing your arms over your chest, your fingers squeeze your shoulders in one last hug of memory, as you firm your resolve to move on. The finger pressure on your shoulders increases into a kneading massage, mmm, maybe a minute longer in the shower…, but then you realize that it’s not your hands doing the massaging… Lost in your thoughts, you never heard the bathroom door open and close or the glass shower door being slid along its track. You open your eyes to see Jimin peering at you over your shoulder, and before you can say anything, he leans in and plants a playful kiss on your lips.

He wraps his arms around you, pressing into you with his body from behind, drapes his chin over your shoulder and as if reading your mind he breathes into your ear, “Don’t leave. Please?” You cock your head and lock eyes with him, simply answering with a long, deep, open-mouthed tongue-probing kiss. His hands slide down your slick wet body to firmly grip your hips and he turns you fully around in his embrace without breaking the kiss. You melt into him as you feel the smoothness of his hands slide further down your backside then firmly cupping your cheeks and pulling you close. Your hands, which were still hugged around your shoulders, finally release and do the same to him. His ass is tight and muscular and you can’t help but give it a good squeeze with both hands. You both moan into each other’s mouths in unison as you grind together and feel his growing hardness now pressing between the two of you. 

Your kissing becomes more heated, more desperate, when “click.” This time you hear it and you both turn your heads toward the sound to see the bathroom door open and in steps Jungkook.


	7. Surprise

Perhaps more surprising than Jungkook entering the room is the fact that he is now shirtless. Your jaw drops slightly, parting your lips into a little “o.” He pauses after taking a few steps into the room, his head tilted slightly so his jet black bangs obscure his eyes somewhat. Jungkook stares directly at you through the clear glass of the shower door. He maintains an emotionless poker face though you feel his dark eyes burning into you making your skin tingle. He glances over to Jimin next and so do you. Jimin grins and lilts into your ear, “Can Jungkookie join us too?”

Your brain is silently screaming, “What in the world is going on?” Though your head is swimming you realize you are already nodding “yes” to Jimin’s request. You both look back to Jungkook who is already shedding his baggy shorts. In a matter of seconds he joins you in the roomy shower, sidling up close behind Jimin and cupping Jimin’s shoulders in his hands. This time it’s Jimin’s turn to cock his head over his own shoulder; smiling he turns toward Jungkook and then they engage in a brief but deep open-mouthed tongue kiss. 

While you stare at them kissing, still slightly dazed, you have just enough clarity to discreetly slide your hands off Jimin’s ass and up to rest at his waist. You realized Jungkook’s thighs had begun pressing into your hands and got nervous. You’re still so unsure of what’s going on and your role in all of this… As their kiss breaks, Jimin places his hands over yours and gently plucks them off his waist and moves them back behind him bringing them to rest on Jungkook’s waist. You and Jungkook simultaneously look at each other with slight trepidation in your eyes. Jimin glances back at Jungkook with a smile so warm, it could melt the sun itself and Jungkook’s expression immediately eases. Jimin does the same to you as he turns to face you, putting you slightly more at ease yourself. You decide you’re just going to go with it.

Jimin then gracefully nods his head away from yours and off towards your shoulder, away from Jungkook, leaving you and the maknae face to face. Jimin begins to kiss and nibble at your shoulder, traveling up your neck and to your earlobe then back, retracing his steps with his supple sucking lips and nimble circling tongue. You automatically close your eyes and tilt your head giving him unobstructed access. Your lips part slightly as a small gasp escapes your mouth only to be silenced by the sudden presence of Jungkook’s mouth on yours. He uses the opportunity of your parted lips to glide his tongue first between your upper lip and teeth and then circling around to your lower lip gently sucking it into his own mouth, lightly raking his teeth over the sensitive flesh of your inner lip before slowly releasing it with a light “pop.” You open your eyes to find Jungkook finally smiling, no, it’s more of a smirk, but you’ll take that for now. He then leans back in with heavy-lidded eyes, and you meet him with your lips; then tongues tangle, and soon you’re both heavily into making out.

Jimin takes your distraction as an opportunity to squeeze out from between you two and maneuver behind you, putting your body now between his and Jungkook’s. As Jimin hugs into you from behind, cupping your breasts in both hands, he pushes you into complete contact with Jungkook. You realize you must have become used to the pressure of Jimin’s well maintained erection against you through everything that’s been going on; but now that he’s changed the scenario you’re acutely aware of two hard cocks pressing up against you. Jimin’s dick is pressing into the cleft of your ass cheeks while Jungkook's height places his in the soft flesh below your belly button with his head kissing up against your pubic bone in the most tantalizing way. You maneuver your hands at once, one at the front, one at the back, between your body and theirs and slowly wrap your grip around their firm lengths and gently tugging them upright. The mmm’s and aaah’s emanating from them in unison is all the prompt you need to begin stroking.

Jimin is covering the back of your neck and the tops of your shoulders with fevered kisses and bites that cause you to moan in to Jungkook’s mouth. Both Jimin and Jungkook are grinding into you, searching for both footing and a rhythm to increase their mounting pleasure. Jimin is heavy-handedly fondling your breasts and rolling your nipples between his fingertips. As you cry out from the electric sensations this elicits, Jungkook pulls back from your kiss to enjoy observing Jimin’s handiwork and your reactions. After a few seconds, his hands join in, and your body begins to shake and quiver. The three of you constitute a chorus of erotic breathing and moaning. Through this pleasurable but additional distraction, your hands continue to work their lengths, squeezing and sliding, fingertips teasing as best you can, but as a few minutes tick by the panting and moaning plateaus; you realize they need more and you want to give it to them. 

Slowly you push Jungkook, small steps at a time, back into the tiled shower wall, with Jimin following, literally being led by his dick. You gently wiggle out of their grasp and slide out from between the two of them bringing your hands and thus their straining cocks together as you grasp both hands around them in one confining grip. Jungkook adjusts his positioning to accommodate for their height difference by sliding his back down the wall slightly, propping himself with bent knees and feet planted on either side of Jimin. Jimin leans forward, steadying himself with his elbows against the tile just above Jungkook’s shoulders and thoughtfully pressing his palms to the wall, creating a cushion with the backs of his hands behind Jungkook’s head. Their noses almost touching, they close the gap bringing their lips together in a passionate display.

You begin again in earnest stroking them up and down, alternating pressures as they rut up against each other. Now that you’re all away from the constant stream of washing water coming from the showerhead, you can make better use of the slickness they are both providing. Hands gliding smoother and faster, you feel them stiffen even more; twitching in your grip, you sense they’re close to climax. Your thoughts are confirmed as Jimin breathes out, “I’m close.” “Me too,” Jungkook pants. Your hands travel up their shafts and you smooth your thumbs over their heads and across their slits. “Ahnnnahhh.” “Unnnnhh.” You do it again, and again. Your ears fill with the sounds of heavy breathing, panting & groaning that’s drowning out the noise of the running water…you can’t tell who’s making what sound anymore, it doesn’t matter, it’s a cacophony of raw passion and desire. You are so hot and turned on right now, but you’re determined to finish them off properly first. A few more seconds and strokes later, their hips are pulsing and their bodies convulsing as they find their release together. Foreheads pressed together, their eyes meet as Jungkook mutters, “Holy Shit, that was good.”


	8. Tangled

Foreheads still pressed together, Jimin and Jungkook turn to look at you. “Really,” Jimin exhales, “that was…” “Great,” finishes Jungkook. You think you just might be beaming. Did you really just do that to these two? They both reach out their closest arm toward you, sliding a hand behind your neck, twining them through your hair and interlacing their fingers together. Then they pull you in for a sloppy three-way kiss. Still somewhat gasping for air, your three bodies collapse together, each of you supported by the other two. In a low, labored breath Jimin says, “Lets wash off and get out of here.” 

While leaving the bathroom in a disarray of fluffy towels and discarded clothing, Jungkook scoops you up in his muscular arms. You squeal in surprise and you hear Jimin chuckle nearby. Hugging you around your thighs, easily carrying you into the bedroom slung over his shoulder, Jungkook gently tosses you onto the nearest bed. Jimin jumps onto the bed alongside you as Jungkook crawls his way over you. As he lowers his head, lips grazing your cheek, his hot breath in your ear whispers, “Your turn baby.”

Jungkook comes to rest along the length of your left side, his left leg slung over yours, his foot slowly caressing the gentle curve that runs from your calf to ankle. His pale well-muscled chest leaning against you has firmly pinned your arm under him. The pressure of his body against yours is warm and dominating, and the relative vulnerability you feel is intoxicating. Jungkook begins to suck your earlobe between his lips and play his tongue along the sensitive flesh just behind and below your ear. The sensation is heavenly. “Mmmmmm,” purrs out of your throat. Jimin scoots himself up to your right, gently lifting your arm up alongside your head so he can cradle himself snugly into you and leans over to fondle your lips with his own. Butterfly kisses with those lips of marshmallowy softness soon turn animalistic as your mouths and tongues press and twine together hard and desperate. The fire you felt growing within you in the shower returns tenfold and has you heatedly blushing; your very core is throbbing with ache and desire.

You have no sense of how much time passes. The three of you become a tangle of limbs and lips. Hands caress skin, it doesn’t matter whose. Fingers dance across tensing muscles, then grasp and pull bodies closer together. Legs intertwine in search of leverage. Hands thread through and knot in hair, pulling each other into and out of heated kisses. The sounds of heavy breathing, moans of pleasure and thundering heartbeats dominate the air.

Jungkook releases his weight from your body and nudges you onto your side so you face Jimin. He slides his knee between yours as he closes the gap between his chest and your back. You feel him prop his head up on his right arm while arching his left arm over your shoulder as he brings his hand over you to caress Jimin’s cheek. He slowly drags his fingers from Jimin’s temple, down his pink-blushed cheeks, to his now swollen red lips. Jimin drops his lips open and takes Jungkook’s three center fingers into his mouth slowly and sensually, centimeter by centimeter, as if he’s carefully devouring the most delicious treat in the world. Jimin’s eyes flutter closed savoring Jungkook’s fingers. Jungkook groans deep and heavy in your ear. Almost reluctantly, you watch Jungkook draw his hand away from Jimin, only to feel those fingers, moments later, sliding between your legs from behind. 

“So wet already,” Jungkook chuckles. “Who wouldn’t be?” you snicker back. The next second, his fingers have slid into you as far as they can. “Unnnnnh.” Your breath hitches several times as he then finds and maintains a slow rhythm in and out of you. Your back arches involuntarily as you moan in temporary release of that building ache; pushing your ass into Jungkook’s wrist and your belly into Jimin’s hardening member. You want more. You need more… And Jimin responds to your unspoken plea; a finger coming to rest on your clit, first tentatively, then excruciatingly slowly applying pressure. The dull pressure directly on that sensitive spot is driving you crazy. “Move,” you want to scream, but you don’t. You realize your brow is knit into a tight frown, eyes squeezed tightly closed. You inhale deeply and try to relax as you open your eyes. Jimin is staring at you with a wicked grin. “You ok?” he asks as he quickly slides his finger into you (along with Jungkook’s), pulls it back to your clit and begins to slip it back and forth over your pleasure center. Your clit is on fire and you want to swear at him, but choke on your own words in the surprise of that sudden stimulation. Wicked boy.

Everything’s building. The pressure, the pleasure, the heat. While Jimin and Jungkook’s fingers are making you squirm and tense; they too are aching for more as they press and grind their reinvigorated cocks into your thighs. Jimin’s free hand finds its way to your breast caressing its creamy fullness before making its way to its dark pink precipice. He simultaneously clamps down on the most sensitive part of your neck, sucking hard with his lips, while pinching and rolling your nipple between his fingers. The electric shocks that pulse through your body, from the nerves in your scalp right down to your toes, have you screaming expletives and Jimin’s name (much to his delight).

Jungkook pulls away at your momentary distraction. You’re barely aware of what he’s doing as Jimin’s talented fingers hold the focus of your attention. Tiny crinkling sounds crackle through the air behind you and a moment later you feel Jungkook roll back toward you. One of his hands grasps your thigh as he pulls your hips back towards him, his other hand guides his now sheathed cock smoothly into you from behind. Your rock back into him and you both groan. He begins thrusting into you, finding at first a slow rhythm, then eventually picking up the pace. You reach down grasping Jimin’s arousal and slowly move your hand up and down his throbbing shaft. You feel his body shudder against yours. Jimin begins to thrust into your grip while you try to bring him to pace with Jungkook. The three of you writhe together in search of your release.

“Nnnnnhh.” “Ahh.” “Ahh.” Only sounds and breath escape your lips.

“Unnnnh.” You’re close, so close, to climax. Jungkook and Jimin may not be far behind either. But there’s this idea that’s been brewing in your head ever since Jungkook walked into the bathroom. Actually the idea had been there long before. You just never were in a situation that could bring it to reality. Until now. It takes all your courage and willpower to cease moving. “Wait, wait, stop guys,” you hoarsely whisper. Blushing with embarrassment you then say, “There’s something I wanna try.”


	9. Re-start

Perplexed, but obviously curious, Jimin and Jungkook pause and look at you. There’s no going back now, no way to backpedal, so you surge forward trying your hardest to sound sexy and sensual and not let your voice crack, “I want you both…inside me at the same time… Do you know what I mean…?” There, you said it. You try to keep a cringe from appearing on your face as the seconds tick by and you wait for a response.

As you search their faces, they seem to go from an initial look of surprise, to recognition and comprehension of your request, and finally break into devilish smiles. “What do you think Jungkookie?” coos Jimin. 

“Mmmmm, hmmmm, I think, okay,” hums Jungkook, “Buuuut, can I top?”

Jimin’s outburst of gentle laughter eases your tension slightly. “Yeah Kookie, you can top,” Jimin chuckles.

You feel your pulse quicken as you realize this is really about to happen. Excitement mixed with fear grips you, and it must show on your face because Jimin reaches out a hand to caress your cheek and says, “It’s going to be ok. Yeah, actually, it’s gonna be great. Jungkookie will be gentle with you, won’t you Kookie?”

“Mmmmm hmmmm,” he hums again. Then he mumbles something you think sounds like, “At least at first.” 

Before you can respond or question his remark, Jungkook has strategically withdrawn from you. Jimin quickly and deftly raises you and himself up to sitting facing each other. Though you are the one straddling Jimin, you know he’s the one in charge, for the moment. Jungkook tosses him a condom and Jimin quickly puts it on.

Jimin weaves the fingers of one of his hands through the hair at the base of your neck, grasping you firmly and pulling you in for a fiery kiss. With his other hand he trails his fingers lightly down your back, making you shiver to your core, and then placing his palm into the small of your back, he forcefully pulls your hips into his, grinding your aching open heat into his throbbing arousal. You spontaneously yelp and practically jump back at the electricity this sudden contact generates. He shifts slightly under you tilting his hips back, and pulling you in again he thrusts upwards with perfect aim and buries himself completely in your wet depths. You both moan loudly with indescribable satisfaction and pleasure.

Rocking your bodies together, mashing lips to lips, biting tender earlobes, sucking at each other’s sensitive necks, breathing hot sweet nothingness into each other’s ears, you become lost in your senses yet again. Jimin drops backwards, lying on the bed and pulling you down with him. You attempt to extend your legs out behind you when you find your feet stopped against Jungkook’s knees. As Jungkook settles in behind you, his hands caress your hips then glide up the length of your back. His thumbs slide with delicious pressure up and down your spine a few times before one hand comes to rest with Jimin’s on the back of your neck pressing you down for a brief moment as if to say, "I'm in charge now," and indeed your body succumbs to a fleeting moment of head-spinning weakness. He leans down over you alternately planting light butterfly kisses and desperately hungry bites along your shoulders and upper back. Your back arches and your hips buck as you writhe in delirious pleasure between Jimin and Jungkook’s attentions. Then, righting himself again, Jungkook’s hands begin to methodically caress the rounded apples of your bottom. They massage and knead your muscular but soft flesh as he hisses, “Fantastic.”

You feel a tingle beginning in your core as his thumbs follow the dip running from below the small of your back to your now quivering tight ring of muscle. He gently runs the soft pads of his fingers back and forth, over and around your virgin opening, until you become so accustomed to his touch that you visibly relax. “Good. Just relax like that,” he coos. You hear the sound of snapping plastic as an unseen bottle is opened, it’s contents liberally deposited into Jungkook’s eager hands. “Sorry, this will be cold,” he apologizes. You hold your breath, but then think better and exhale, trying your best to relax and be pliant. One finger slowly slides into you, and surprisingly, despite feeling somewhat cold and strange, it isn’t that bad. Any discomfort you have at this point is immediately distracted by Jimin groaning, “Uuuuuh, Kooookie, I can feel you too.”

It’s not long before the strangeness of this sensation is replaced by a heat and spreading of that tingling feeling that began in your earlier. Jungkook adds a second finger. This time it does begin to hurt and you wince as he pushes into you. Jimin notices your expression and whispers, “Relax and breathe, beautiful.” That last word makes you smile. Your smile turns into an open-mouthed expression of surprise as Jungkook’s now scissoring fingers begin to ply at your insides. Jimin cranes his mouth toward yours to catch your first scream. Jungkook’s low voice asks with concern, “Do you want me to stop?” as he pauses his movements. 

“N-no,” you pant roughly through heavy breaths. “No. I want to do this. Don’t stop, I’m alright.”

“Okay,” Jungkook replied, “But anytime you need to, just tell me and I’ll stop.” He moved a little more slowly for a while, and again you grew used to the sensations. Soon after he added a third finger. 

You immediately felt like you were being split apart. You closed your eyes and pressed your forehead into the bed next to Jimin’s head, muffling your scream against his neck. To Jimin, the sensations must have been completely different as his eyes closed and a grin grew across his face. As your body tensed and you lay panting against his collarbone, Jimin massaged your neck with one hand and caressed up and down the length of your back with the other. 

“It’s going to be okay soon,” he tried to reassure you. His warm gentle hands felt so good, you tried to focus on them. Then Jimin whispered, “You know, I can feel Kookie’s fingers against my dick, as they move back and forth inside of you. It feels incredible and it’s driving me crazy.”

You brain took those words and turned them into exactly the mental lubrication you needed to overcome sensations of pain and turn them into pleasure. Suddenly your body flushed with heat and your mind filled with nothing but burning raw desire for Jimin and Jungkook. With an exhale of your tensions you announced to them both, “Okay, I think I’m ready.”


	10. Cypher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking Turns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urban Dictionary: Top Definition. Cypher. Anything cyclical. If your freestyling, you rap in a cypher (one after the other)

Jungkook slowly withdrew his fingers and you and Jimin seemed to relax and exhale almost simultaneously; only in that moment becoming aware of just how much emotional and physical tension had built up to that point. You both turned your attentions to Jungkook who seemed to be momentarily thinking intently. Then, in an “ah ha” moment, Jungkook proclaimed, “Pillows.” Reaching across the bed, he grabbed a couple of pillows. Dragging them over, he then patted Jimin on the ass, playfully demanding, “Lift.” You felt yourself being hoisted up by Jimin’s strong thighs as he lifted his lower half off the bed while Jungkook stuffed the pillows in place under Jimin’s lower back and butt. “Better angle,” Jungkook smirked. 

Your bare ass piked in the air, you never felt so exposed and vulnerable in your life. It was intimidating but also oddly liberating, and it really turned you on. The heat in your depths began to bloom and spread again; and it lit like wildfire when Jungkook’s low and now husky voice uttered, “God, what a sight… I’m sooo going to fuck you now.” When his hand grasped your hip it almost burned. When you felt him positioning his lubed and sheathed cock against your opening you visibly quivered. As he slowly pushed his thick head into you, there was nothing you could do to contain the deep guttural moan that emanated from your very depths. And Jimin was right there with you, groaning in pleasure in your ear, as Jungkook slid his entire length into you, burying himself completely in your warm depths.

Jungkook paused there, thankfully. He leaned over gently dusting his soft lips across the top of your back from one shoulder to the other; it sent shivers down your spine. His warm and heavy breath against your skin had almost a sedative effect on the prickling pain you felt at the base of your spine, turning it magically into more of a dull ache. He brought his forehead to rest just between your shoulder blades, his soft bangs falling forward to lightly tickle the back of your neck. His increasingly labored breathing signaled the effort he was putting into the restraint he was exhibiting at the moment. It was all he could do not to start moving right then and there. Both his large warm hands rested on your hips just below your delicate waist, lightly gripping you, waiting…

Jimin’s concerned voice questioned, “Are you okay?” 

“Mmmm hmmm,” was almost all you could manage for the moment while biting your lip, but then you added, “I-I…I just need a minute.” Squeezing your eyes tightly closed and resting your temple into Jimin’s soft full cheek, nuzzling your nose into his neck; you were acutely aware of the strained fullness in your entire lower half. You couldn’t decide if it was more agonizing to stay still or take the chance of moving. But, before you could ponder it any further, Jimin smoothly suggested, “I could try moving a little and see how that goes…?” “Okay,” you agreed.

Jimin slowly rocked his hips back and down into the pillows. Your sensitivity to even this small movement was heightened by the pressure of Jungkook’s thick cock on the other side of that thin wall of internal flesh that separated them. Keeping it shallow, Jimin gently thrust back in. Now it was Jungkook and you who practically yelped in unison. 

You inhaled a sharp breath, and exhaled, “Ohmigod Jimin! Jungkook being inside me presses you into just the right spot. Do that again.” He did it. You screamed.

Jungkook couldn’t take it anymore. You felt his grip tighten on your hips as he withdrew partially and then slammed into you. You screamed again.

Jimin and Jungkook took turns and liberties with the depths of their ramming. Starting somewhat slowly, but quickly building to a fever pitch, the three of you became a wrecked mess of jerking hips and arching backs. Your bodies began to slide against each other as sweat dampened your skin. All of your hands: clawing at bedcovers, flesh, and fists of hair attempting to gain purchase. Expletives flew through the air caught by flushed hot ears, fueling the fire further.

Your screams caught in your throat. The only vocalizations that managed to escape you now were whimpers of ecstasy. Your brain and body both flooding with sensation that erased all else; all you felt was heat, all you saw was blinding whiteness behind your closed eyelids. A familiar, but way more intense wave was building inside you. You knew Jungkook and Jimin had to feel it too as your muscles began to tighten, every inch of you now aching for release. They both fucked into you in unison. “Come for us baby,” Jimin murmured in a heated breath into your ear. That was all you needed for the floodgates to open as your orgasm crested and spilled forth rippling through you. You came so hard and long that you thought for a moment you lost consciousness. But no, you felt it, aware with clarity, when Jimin and Jungkook, within seconds of each other, cursed loudly, and jerked against you stiffly, small convulsions wreaking through their bodies before going limp and allowing the three of you to slide into a messy tangled heap on the bed.


	11. Getting Steamy

The only sound in the room was that of deep slowing labored breathing. Minds blank, chests heaving, limbs intertwined, one by one, you all drifted off to sleep. 

…

“Uuugh.” The sound of your own voice accompanied by the feeling of pins and needles in one arm and an aching body jolted you to consciousness. Your eyes fluttered open to the lamp-lit room; the uncovered windows revealing the still darkness of night and twinkling city lights outside. The quiet stillness of the city streets and the cool streak of silver-grey on the horizon signaled dawn was not far away. As your mind recognized the chill of the early morning outside, your bare body too began to acknowledge the now prickling coolness of your skin in addition to your other discomforts.

Jungkook’s shoulder was heavily pressing into your bicep, hence the pins and needles that ran the length of your arm. His peaceful sleeping face, just inches from yours, a relaxed vision of contrasts: jet black eyelashes and slick bangs set against pale creamy baby-soft skin. His outward physical characteristics seemed to convey what you felt he exuded in person; an initial impression of youthful innocence coupled with a deeper, slightly darker dominant personality. Professionally he managed the balance well; Golden Maknae indeed. And my God, he was hot and he knew it.

The fingers of your other hand were entwined with Jimin’s. You’d fallen asleep holding hands…the thought of such a sweet, innocent gesture after everything that had transpired earlier that night made you grin. His face was snuggled, almost smushed, into your shoulder causing his voluptuous lips to be pushed up and together in a vision of a frozen kiss. If only you could reach them with your own lips right now, but not quite… His eyes smiled even in his sleep. As far as you could tell, he was everything he seemed to be publicly: playful and fun, sweet and caring, and fucking sexy as hell.

You unraveled your fingers from Jimin’s, using that hand to slowly push and roll Jungkook’s shoulder off your other arm. Carefully maneuvering yourself out of the tangle of bodies, managing not to wake either of the others, you made your way to the bathroom for a much needed warming shower. You closed the door to muffle the noise of the running water, but didn’t bother to lock it, it didn’t really matter at this point anyway.

You turned up the shower as hot as you could stand it. Steam filled the room. You slowly washed and stretched your aching body in the moist sauna-like conditions. It felt a whole different kind of good from everything else that had "felt good" earlier that night. Noticing that the shower head had a massage setting, you switched it over to that. Nice. With a slight adjustment of the angle, the jet was soon pelting your neck and shoulders in a steady rhythm. You closed your eyes, slowly swaying side to side, focused on trying to hit every square inch of knotted tension across the top of your back. “Mmmmm.” Then… “Click.” Your eyes snapped open to see the doorknob turning.

Jungkook sauntered in to the room, fair and beautiful, like a living Greek marble statue. Walking up to and stopping at the shower’s enclosure, he leaned against the glass resting his forearm against the surface above his head. His head was cocked at a slight angle, bangs falling to one side across his forehead, dark eyes peering at you and into your soul (or so it felt). You’d seen this look of his before; earlier that evening but also in some of his more recent sexy photoshoots. It made your heart flutter to see him staring at you like that in person. He seemed contented to linger and stare from there for a few minutes as you quizzically looked back at him while continuing to let the water jet pelt against your back. These few moments gave you the opportunity to finally observe him better. You got to drink in the deliciousness of his pale well-muscled chest, his lean but defined legs, but most of all his biceps (the one of his arm leaning against the glass being particularly accentuated) – looking rounded and strong and, though more developed than on most guys his age, perfectly proportioned to his youthful body. You noticed your heart pounding a little faster and harder in your chest. And damn, it didn’t help that he was completely naked and showcasing his slowly stiffening beauty to you through the glass.

Without word or warning, he entered the shower, suddenly grabbed your wrists in his hands and backed you into the tiled wall away from the stream of water. Pulling both your arms over your head, he easily pinned them together and against the cool tile with one strong arm. He paused a moment, locking eyes with you as if trying to silently convey something; your searching look telling him you didn’t understand. So instead he bent in closer, “I wanna make you come, just for me, and I want to see your face this time when you do.”

He pressed his lips into yours, not waiting for a response, not needing one. It was simply the punctuation to his statement. He trailed his kisses over your chin and down your neck as his free hand traced a light line down one of your arms, tickling it lightly as he drew both his fingers and lips to your breasts. Cupping one breast firmly in hand, rubbing his thumb across your hardened nipple; he practically inhaled the other in his hot mouth, slowly allowing his tongue to savor every square centimeter of surface area before curling around your sensitive tip. 

“Unhhhh, fuck Jungkook.” Your body spontaneously threw your back into an arch, pushing your breasts more firmly into him. Your head pressed back into the shower wall, sliding at an angle against the slick tiles elongating your neck and exposing the length of your throat, your lips parting, gasping for air through the thick steam in the shower’s confines. “Mmmmm, that’s what I plan to do. And this is what I want to see,” Jungkook breathed as you felt his burning gaze turn up to your face. Your moans came long and loud as Jungkook relentlessly attacked your already sore and over-sensitized nipples with bites and twists that knotted your insides and made your toes curl.

“More,” you began to mumble, “More.” 

“Tell me what you want bae… Beg for it,” demanded Jungkook.

“I want your fingers inside me now. I want you to make me come Jungkook. Please.”

“Done,” he said as you felt him slide a couple of fingers into your wet wanton depths.

With careful deliberation, he curled and pressed against you as he slid his fingers up and down and rotated them side to side; never completely withdrawing, but pushing and penetrating as far into you as possible each time. Your hips rocked with his motions, desperately trying to help him hit just the right spot. 

Despite your best efforts, as minutes of heated finger fucking passed, frustration began to creep onto the expressions of both your faces. Then to your surprise, he suddenly withdrew; you whimpered in response. He grasped his erection and swiped his thumb across his leaking tip a few times, slicking it with his precum. Sliding three fingers now into you and his thumb over your clit, he squeezed, gripping you with his hand like a vice. He rocked his fingers back and forth, the heat on your clit now kindling while your insides felt a renewed slow burn. You brought one foot up against the wall for a little more leverage and the extra tilt you were able to give to your hips did it. “Ah-ah-ah yeah, right there Kookie!” His nickname blurting out of your mouth unexpectedly. Any embarrassment you felt at that moment for perhaps being over-familiar and calling him by his nickname was assuaged as he met your gaze with his, and graced you with a golden smile at last. 

His eyes never left yours as he deftly worked his fingers over your pleasure points. It wasn’t long before he had you writhing against the tiles, gasping for breath and finally shivering in ecstasy as he observed your full range of facial expressions with pleasure as you came for him.

“You look so hot when you come. You’ve got me so hard baby,” he said as he finally released your wrists from above your head. Your arms felt like jelly and they fell forward stopping to rest on his shoulders. He propped himself against the tile wall behind you with both hands now on either side of your head, his arms lightly supporting yours for the moment. His height placed his head higher than yours, so it was slightly bowed and again hanging at a cocky side angle as he smirked at you peering through disheveled dark bangs. 

You glanced, no…stared, down. He looked pretty damn hard as his erection twitched in the steamy air. 

“Want some help with that?” you joked with a smile, “I could give you a hand, or more…”


	12. Night's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long night concludes.

Feeling like you finally had some control over your arms, you slowly dragged your fingertips down from Jungkook’s shoulders. You pressed down on and flicked both his hardened nipples as your fingers trailed over his pecs. He inhaled sharply through clenched teeth. Clearly he was straining to contain himself. Continuing the slow course downward, your fingers rode the rippling waves of his abdomen, passed his waist, where you allowed both your index fingers to dip into his belly button then continued onwards until they found the base of his shaft. You cradled him in the palm of one hand and wrapped it lightly around its girth. His cock weighed hot and heavy in your hand, jumping at your touch, and his breath hitched. You gently caressed his length a few times, reveling in its soft and smooth surface texture and it’s rock-hard rigidness. 

You brought your other hand into play and teased him with both hands for a while, alternating between light caresses and firm squeezing tugs, pleased with the slick conditions he was generously providing. Jungkook’s forehead dropped forward onto your shoulder and his voice rasped, “Fucking stop playing around, you’re killing me here.”

“Mmmm. Just a little payback,” you chided. “Tell me what you want then, Kookie…” He began to turn his forehead against your shoulder, glancing up at you, but before he could respond, you set a finger over his lips to silence them. “Actually, don’t tell me, just let me take care of you, okay.” You pulled his chin up and met his lips with your tongue; first lightly brushing across his top lip, then applying more pressure as you dragged across his bottom lip. You made your way to his closest earlobe, gently biting it before running your tongue from that sensitive spot behind his ear, down the soft pulse-line of his neck, over his clavicle and down to his nipple. Licking up on his nipple first with the velvety softness of your flat relaxed tongue, then coming down hard against it and grinding circles around it with the pressure of your now flexed and pointed tongue made him grunt and throw his head back. His reactions made you internally giddy with pleasure. You did this a few more times, alternating between his right and left sides, all the while maintaining his straining erection in your hand with varied stroking and finger swirling around his head and tip.

You mouth trailed wet kisses and a dragging tongue down the center of Jungkook’s torso as you brought yourself to your knees before him. Lips parted, you maneuvered his cock so his tip was mere centimeters from your mouth; he could feel your warm breath panting against his head. You looked up at him, capturing his gaze and allowing yourself to dive into the dark depths of his eyes. Mouth wide, you took in his entire head to the ridge without touching him, then all at once your retracted tongue tip delved into his salty slit while your lip-wrapped teeth clamped down around him. As your tongue pushed against his tip you hollowed your cheeks as you sucked down and off his head hard, bringing your lips together and off him with a smack. “Unnnnhhh, fuuuck me!” Jungkook growled.

“Well, since you asked like that…” Jimin’s clear voice trailed off.

You and Jungkook both turned in surprise to see a rather smug-looking, smiling Jimin standing at the shower entrance. “You two put on quite a show. Mind if I join you?” He didn’t wait for a reply. He didn't really expect to hear a "no." So he was also prepared. With a bottle of lube and small square packet in hand, he strode into the shower, turned off the spray of water, and sidled up behind Jungkook.

Jungkook seemed to menacingly glare at Jimin, though his actions said the opposite. With his hands still against the wall above your head, Jungkook took a small shuffle backwards with his feet, which in turn pushed his ass out and towards Jimin. Jimin palmed Jungkook’s ass, making slow circles over their entire surface before, only what you could imagine, ghosting his fingers over his aching ring of muscle as Jungkook sucked in an abrupt breath.

You refocused your efforts on Jungkook’s front as Jimin went to work at the back. Holding his rigid member in your grip, you dragged your tongue along the underside length from tip to the base of his shaft and then back. You continued to hold the weight of his dick in your fist while you allowed yourself to slowly tease the underside cleft of his head and his slit with the tip of your tongue. Finally, you wrapped your lips around him, just above his perfect ridge, applying even pressure around his girth, and sliding down swiftly to meet your hand at his base. You didn’t waste any time in pulling back up his length, applying even more sucking pressure before returning to your starting point with a swirl of your tongue around his entire head.

You had no way of knowing if Jungkook’s moaning was the result of your efforts, or Jimin’s, but most likely it was a combination of both that was bringing forth the most encouraging and knee-weakening of sex sounds from the maknae. 

As you continued through your repertoire of blowjob techniques, you could only guess that Jimin had completed all his prep-work and was now fully fucking Jungkook as Kookie’s hips were thrust forward and toward you with some force and regularity. You tried desperately to work with the rhythm that Jimin was setting, but given Jungkook’s well-endowed size, it was a challenge. Choking occasionally on the combination of steam that still hung hot and heavy in the room and his thick cock repeatedly hitting the back of your throat, you used your hands in addition to your nimble lips and tongue to help facilitate working Jungkook into the wrecked mess you watched unfolding before you.

You could hear Jimin and Jungkook’s muffled voices as they initially spoke a few words to each other here and there. Then all you could make out was some occasional cussing. Soon after, Jimin’s rapid and heavy breathing punctuated by his own groans of pleasure as well as those of Jungkooks were all that reverberated through the steam-filled room. Oh, and the sound of smacking, of skin against skin, taut and wet, coming faster and closer together. With every forceful thrust, your own moans vibrated from your throat to the very core of Jungkook’s cock and he tossed his head back and forth, his wet raven bangs sticking in devilish disarray to his forehead. You sensed Jungkook’s body tensing and readied yourself. A few more forceful thrusts and you heard Jimin, “Uuuuhhhh, I’m….” he trailed off. Jungkook let out a gruff grunt as you felt him twitch in your mouth followed by heated ribbons of hot saltiness flowing down your throat.

When Jungkook was done, you pulled away and gradually pressed yourself to standing. Slowly walking past the two, still joined, Jimin’s head resting sweetly and sexily on Jungkook’s back but his gaze now on you; you give Jimin a slap on his ass and say with a broad smile, “What the hell Jimin? What a night!” 

You turn on the shower for one last wash; knowing daylight and good byes await you once you leave this room.

Showered and clean, you step into the bedroom to find the sun is indeed up and room is flooded with the warm orange glow of a beautiful morning sunrise. The three of you silently begin sorting thru the disarray of scattered clothing attempting to find all your pieces… undies – found – put on , tank - found – put on, knock at the door...? Jimin, with a towel wrapped around his waist, approaches the door, looks through the peep-hole, then opens it slightly, filling the gap with his body. You can tell by the deep voice on the other side that it’s V. He reports to Jimin that the schedule for the day has been cancelled and they have some rare free time. Jimin turns and looks back into the room scanning for you, meets your eyes, gives a giant smile and wink, turns back to Tae, grabs his wrist and pulls him into the room asking, “Wanna have some fun?”

Oh lord you think, it’s gonna be one long day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this, likely you've read the story...thanks for sticking with it to the end.
> 
> This was my first attempt ever at writing and publishing anything of this nature. So, any and all kudos and comments are very appreciated. Constructive criticisms are welcome.
> 
> I found writing this somewhat cathartic (helping me through my current Jimin & Jungkook obsession, ha ha) and I already have another fic (Jimin x Reader) partially completed, so I hope to improve my storytelling as I write more.
> 
> Update: First two chapters of my new Jimin x Reader work are posted: White Ribbons by Minakim


End file.
